Trust
by Ceu Praca
Summary: Lionel Fusco is one of my most loved and appreciated characters in Person of Interest; for some reason, I've always liked the underdogs. Just a oneshot about my favorite detective; please read and review. :o)


Certain people I know on this website are probably going to want to kill me for starting _another_ fanfiction. But this idea just would _not_ leave me alone! Good news, though; this is just a oneshot, not a full story. Long story short, Detective Lionel Fusco has always been one of my favorite characters in Person of Interest. Lionel, Carter, Leila, and Taylor Carter are actually my top 4 favorite characters. I love Finch and Reese, of course, but I always like the characters who have simpler lives.

For the record, this is not my first fanfiction; I have been writing both fanfiction and regular fiction for years now. However, this _is_ my first _Person of Interest_ fanfiction. I've been part of the fandom for a long time now, but only just now decided to write something for it,

**A/N:** I think Detective Lionel Fusco doesn't get enough appreciation. The guy is freaking awesome! Well, in my opinion, anyway. XD So I wrote a oneshot from his point of view. This doesn't happen in any particular timeline or episode. Feel free to imagine when this could have happened.

**_-(~~~)-_**

**Trust**

* * *

_"You can't trust us, how are we supposed to trust you?"_

_His patronizing voice came from the back seat, "Trust is complicated, _Lionel_. For example, I'm sitting in a police car with one cop who tried to murder me and another who spent six months trying to lock me up."_

* * *

The only guy I knew who would ever call me by my first name is also the guy who's been a pain in the neck for the past year. Sometimes I feel kinda…grateful to him. He made me wake up and realize the difference between wrong and right, made me realize that I needed to sort myself out if I wanted to come home to my kid every night. But other times I wanna shoot him; he forced me to stay deep in HR, just when I wanted to get out.

Still, pain he might be, but I still owe him. The guy's saved my life more than once now, and whether I like it or not, I've figured out that I've sorta come to…dare I say it, _trust_ him. His methods are unorthodox and sometimes downright crazy, but he's done a lot that's made me realize that he's a good person.

Violent, yes. He shoots people in the kneecaps like he's got a fetish for doin' it, and I've seen him beating up more people than I got hairs on my head. They guy even uses explosives to get his point across. Manipulative, definitely. Even if he hadn't coerced me into doin' a lot for him, I've seen him using Carter and a lot of others to get his way. In spite of all that, though, I really do trust the guy.

He's thrown himself in the line of fire for countless people, not just me, Carter, and Finch, but also people that he doesn't even know. Vigilante, for the most part. Guy's like a superhero, always showing up at the right spot, just when someone needs him. Probably why I called him Wonder Boy that one time. And kept calling him that.

Weirdly enough, the guy never seems to mind the stupid nickname; in fact, whenever he hears me call him that, he smirks, like it amuses him. And in turn, he calls me Lionel. Hundreds of people I've met, and none of them have ever called me by my first name; it's always 'Fusco do this,' or 'Fusco do that.' He's the only person to ever call me Lionel. Usually with a condescending tone to his voice, but I've heard him say my name with genuine concern before, such as when I almost got killed that one time.

I'm still not completely sure why he keeps asking me to assist him. I'm definitely not the most athletic guy in the city; _Finch_ could probably run faster than me. Not the stealthiest, either; I've failed at tailing people hundreds of times. I'm not even the best marksman; I've missed my target plenty. But when I really think about why he would still want my help, I remember that first day I met him, when I had him in the back of my car while I was on my way to kill him.

And I've figured out that he was right about one thing. I'm loyal. Once I commit to something, I finish it. If I mess up, I let someone know. I'm bad at keeping secrets. That's probably why he keeps asking me for favors. He knows I'm not going to betray him, even though I tried to kill him twice in the past.

Sometimes I hate him, but I really do trust him. And it seems that he finally trusts me, now that I've had to save his life in return a few times.


End file.
